


Stevie will you be the End of my Line

by HarleyDeadpool



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Boys In Love, Bucky Barnes & Clint Barton Friendship, Clint Is a Good Bro, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5963266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleyDeadpool/pseuds/HarleyDeadpool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I baked an apple pie n this happen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stevie will you be the End of my Line

**Author's Note:**

> pre Valentine's love

“So today is the day? Where are you going to do this?” Clint asked, looking at a nervous Bucky holding a small box, “I will take him for dessert at that new place that open across from here.” “I think it only serves Greek desserts.” Clint smiled. “Well, I asked the lady that owns it if she would be so kind to bake me an apple pie she was really understanding that is was for Captain America, but she said she wouldn't do it for that reason.” Bucky held up the business card to Clint. “Is she hot?” Clint all but blushed. “Wait, did you just trade me for a pie.” “Only one way to find out.” Bucky smirked Clint took the card and saw the cell number behind it and started calling it. “Are you sure she didn't want Tony?” Bucky left the room went to shower and dress.

 

Steve was waiting for Bucky at the Sweet Greek Cafe. Bucky walked in dressed so handsome Steve couldn't stop looking. He gave Steve a deep kiss and smiled. “Thanks for meeting me here. Tony said you need it to rest a bit today, so I wanted to bring you here have something new maybe.” “It's fine Buck yeah relaxing Cafe.” A waiter came over, “what can I get you gentleman?” “Your lovely owner has it ready its under Greek Avenger special.” “Of course I will go bring it then would you like something to drink?” “Milk for me, Steve?” Steve was looking at Bucky like he was crazy, “water thank you.” “No worry's I will be back.”

 

The waiter came back with the drinks first, then run off to get the dessert, it was in the pie pan it is to be cut in front of Steve when Bucky would get up. “Oh, Buck how did you set this up.” Steve smiled at Bucky as the pie landed on their table. “Well it only cost us Clint.” “Wait, what, why Clint?” “I believe the sweet lady I met today has a thing for Clint.” “Well I hope we don't have to rescue him then.” Steve chuckled. “Stevie I want to ask you something.” They looked in each others eyes.

 

Bucky smiled softly and took Steve's hand on his own. He kissed it, he got up a bit the waiter came to leave the knife on the table. Bucky went on his knee to get the plate that was carefully placed in the next booth and he pulled it to show it to Steve the box of the ring was open red white blue gems on a white gold band and the plate had white chocolate drops in the shape of a heart n blueberry syrup letters his name in strawberry syrup it reads: 'Stevie will you be the End of my Line.' Steve looked at Bucky with tears in his eyes.

 

“Yes!” Steve breathed and they kissed deeply. “Great, now I can give you your piece of this wonderful apple pie.” Steve laughed as Bucky put on the ring on his finger, then when on to cut him a nice big piece of apple pie Bucky smiled at his fiancé lovingly as he fed him a piece of pie and Steve fed some to Bucky too.

**Author's Note:**

> ♥♥xxx xoxo♥♥


End file.
